


PART 12

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	PART 12

曾以为习惯是需要沉淀才能养成的东西。  
但现在我明白了，你的喜好、便是我的所有习惯。

——————————

Arthit真是想直接找个地缝钻进去算了。

明明就没有勇气霸道的抬起那人下颚、又不容任何质疑的说出"因为你是我男人啊。"这样的话，却还非要三句必露馅的带出太多不该说的讯息来。

"什么一百次？？。。"轻咬着下唇将颈上这颗熟透了的大脑袋极不自然的别离那小子实在过于炙热的视线，"刚刚那么混乱，你、你肯定是听错了。。"

可怎么说呢。。Arthit实在是太不适合说谎了，这心虚到连声音带身体都在颤抖着的回应，怎么看都真的是、太没有底气了。。

"哦是么？"唇边的笑意又加深了几分，几经克制未果后Kongphop还是将手掌慢慢覆在了Arthit频繁起伏着的左胸之上，"那、这个也是我听错了么？"

该死。

这下该要怎么去辩驳才好。

"好了、不想回答的话就什么都不要说。"可正紧咬着下唇绞尽脑汁的想着对策，前一秒还步步紧逼的这家伙却突然就抛了个台阶给自己下，"湿着身子晾这么久，要是感冒了我可就真的是犯了大错。"

"Kongphop。。"只是这妥协般的温柔让Arthit在忍不住内心一片柔软的同时，竟也有了丝实在难以忽视的失落。臭小子，平时不是一定要打破沙锅问到底的么？怎么今天就不能再坚持坚持、再认认真真不容我任何拒绝的再多问上几次呢？

这样说不定我就有勇气告诉你，那个你说的爱了很久的爱人、那个同样深深爱着你的爱人，就是我。

"呃。。我的意思是说、你要是感冒了的话，我会心疼死的。"看着眼前男人神情中转瞬即逝的失落，Kongphop也不知道自己怎么就毫无铺垫的吐出了这句太过暧昧的话。

"呃呃呃好，最多五分钟、我再冲下身子就好了。"但好在这个紧抓着浴巾又浑身上下都染上一层樱花粉的好看男人并没有要咬文嚼字的打算，反倒是将所有的注意力都集中在了对方那依旧淌着汗水的肌肤之上，"早知道就让你先洗了，你看你身上这汗流的，热坏了吧。要是。。" 要是这不是这该死的平行空间，我们就可以、一起洗了。。

"嗯？什么Arthit？要是什么？"扯过一旁的毛巾胡乱的擦了把胸前的汗渍，Kongphop根本就是故意的略微歪过了些头，又挂着媚笑挑着眉、自自然然的向后捋了捋那几缕挡在额前的碎发。

引人犯罪。

明明是曾看过成千上万次的神情，甚至比起那无数个难以言述的夜晚来说这根本就是个连小儿科都算不上的普通瞬间。可在改变了角色、又实在微妙的当下，Arthit竟久违的感受到了在大学、在跟Kong这家伙刚好没多久时的，略带着青涩的怦然心动。

可轻咬着下唇扭扭捏捏重新拿过沐浴液的羞涩劲儿刚起范儿，Arthit便在突然意识到这小子现在根本就是在对着一个刚认识没几天的大男人乱放电的瞬间、整张脸又是毫无铺垫的一下子就全垮了下来。下一秒更是带着不容反抗的力度一把扯过那人手里的浴巾、又连推带桑的将人二话不说的直接赶出了浴室。

一脸懵比。

是自己刚刚没接稳把Arthit摔疼了？是心跳的那句自己问的有点太过了？？是明明氛围正好却催着Arthit去洗澡他生气了？？还是、还是最后自己撩头发的那下、显得太过轻浮了？？？

"K...Kong。。"可就在Kongphop杵在原地像个犯了错的孩子般苦思冥想着到底是哪里得罪了这个让他莫名在乎到疯狂的男人时，浴室的门又突然被Arthit打开了道小到不能再小的缝隙，

"怎么了Arthit，是要什么么？我帮你拿。"

"不要什么。。就、就你赶紧去把空调给我关掉，身上都是汗、你是想感冒么？！"

只是这一次Arthit依旧是没能给Kongphop任何反应的时间，甚至在自己砰的一声将浴室的门重新关上之后，门外的这家伙不仅是没能缓过神儿、反而是更深一步的陷进了Arthit带给自己的，这犹如坐过山车般跌宕起伏的感官挑战之中。

但在像个木头般的继续杵了大约一分钟后，Kongphop还是很听话的披上了件浴袍，又仔仔细细的将空调调到了那人沐浴后会觉得舒适，又不会被冷风直接吹到的适宜模式。

Arthit这澡也确实是洗得很快。

一来经历了Kongphop那通连质问带撩拨的折腾后实在是没了好好洗洗的欲望；这二来么、他是真的担心这小子会在一冷一热的刺激下坑不住，又得鼻通不离手的病一场。

"Kongphop我洗好了，你。。"手上胡乱擦着头发的动作跟脚下走向那人的步子竟同这句没能说完的话一起的顿了一顿，因为在看到空调如这些年自己每每洗完澡后一般的上摆幅度、和不远处那个正手忙脚乱的冲着奶冻粉的自家爱人后，Arthit便又是一阵克制不住的鼻酸、甚至还差点没出息的当场流下泪来。

"嗷Arthit你这么快就洗完了？。。"下意识般匆忙的将杯子藏在身后，却在看到满桌的狼籍后又尴尬的从身后掏出胳膊、自暴自弃般的晃了晃手中的半成品，"还想说趁着你洗澡的功夫给你冲上一杯，可调来调去不是太甜就是太淡，我是不是......"

"好啦。"心早就化成了一滩软水，Arthit哪里会有半分怪罪的意思。将毛巾随手的挂在颈上，这个嘴角早已上挑的男人缓步上前接过了Kongphop手中的奶冻，"我来就好，你给我麻利儿的冲澡去。"

下一秒Kongphop自然是万分顺从的捞起换洗衣物就屁颠屁颠的进了浴室，并万分难得的一边打着泡泡一边哼起了那怕是好些年没能哼过了的舒缓情歌。

也说不上为什么，反正自看到身着居家服又带着满满浴香的Arthit慵慵懒懒的向自己走来，又微皱着眉头带着命令口吻的催促自己去洗澡后，Kongphop这家伙心情好的啊、简直是就差拿起花洒就着浴室的回音来上段手脚并用的B-box混响了。

而另一边的Arthit在Kongphop冲澡的这空档里、自然也是没能闲着。轻车熟路的拿出壁柜里前些日子托朋友从南非带回来的咖啡豆，又哼着与那人同样的小曲儿不急不躁的现磨了杯那人最喜欢的黑咖啡来。趁着冰块日然脱膜的功夫，Arthit含着笑的矮身吸了口自家爱人费力捣鼓出来的奶冻，嗯～还真是...甜到家了！！明明是个蒙着眼都能把奶冻冲的好喝到要命的家伙，却被这该死的平行空间给无情的抹去了技能，无论怎么想...都真的是太讨厌了。

不过可别跟着Arthit难过。因为前一秒还气鼓鼓的调整着奶冻味道的Arthit下一秒竟又突然轻咬着下唇，又得得瑟瑟的将终于脱好了模的爱心冰块心满意足的夹到了身前一蓝一粉两个情侣小瓷杯之中。

嗯～堪称完美～～～

要知道每当自己难得主动的调制一次饮料，又更加难得的肯当着员工的面用上这两个Kongphop亲手烧制出来的小瓷杯时，这个明明从头到脚都散发着凛不可犯的男人却总是能高兴的像个未尝世事的孩子，又恨不得直接挂在暖暖身上再也不松开才好。

而Arthit斜靠在桌边冲着两杯饮品陷入往事的浅笑模样，自然也是被恰好洗完澡的那人看了个干净。

"在想什么呢？"好像拥抱已经并不是什么越界的事情，Kongphop想都没想的就顺着自己的心意从背后轻轻的环住了Arthit的腰身，又赖赖的把仍旧滴着水的脑袋不深不浅的埋进了Arthit的颈窝。

"也没想什么。。"大概是因为氛围真的太过刚好，Arthit竟难得的没有炸毛、而是含着笑的默许了这突然却并不意外的亲昵。在闭上眼睛并倾身向后静静地感受了会那传自背后的阵阵心跳后，Arthit轻转过身将手中的冰咖啡递到了那人的手中，又带着些许的奶音不紧不慢的开了口，"我看有咖啡豆，就磨了杯咖啡出来。怎么样，你要喝喝看么？"

"要要要，当然必须肯定得要！！"只是相比Arthit的淡然，Kongphop则是像个小孩子般兴高采烈的接过了咖啡，又左左右右的欣赏了好半天后才算是终于肯将杯子送到唇边轻轻的抿上了一口。

Are you kidding？？？

这大概是Kongphop当下唯一的反应了吧。对于咖啡苦度的偏好、自己是真的没少被说过变态，甚至从小玩到大的M到现在也还是不能接受这过于苦涩的味道。那这个相识不过几天的男人到底是怎么做到第一次就能磨出这恰到好处的味道，又夸张到连自己喝咖啡时最喜欢搭配的甜品都毫无偏差的准备妥当的呢？？？

难道、难道说自己的猜测，也有可能会是真的？！

"Kong...Kongphop？。。"看着眼前这个刚刚嘴角恨不得咧到天上去的男人突然间就愣住了神，Arthit也是跟着停下了嘴上轻咬着杯壁的小动作，"怎么，不好喝么？？"

"嗯、有点苦。。"微皱着眉头一副可怜模样儿的回应着Arthit的问话，却不等Arthit接话就又自顾自的说了下午，"但Arthit调的奶冻一定很好喝，我能尝尝看么？"

噗。。这小子的鬼话还真是张口就来。虽说自己是有些懒没错，但怎么说也是给这小子磨了快十年的咖啡，什么样的口感是刚刚好、自己怎么可能会不知道。更何况这杯自己是专门尝过味道后才加的冰，绝对不可能失手。

但Arthit还是无条件缴枪投降般的将手中的奶冻递了出去，又刻意像哄小孩子般的柔声安慰了一句，"呐，那Kong喝口这个吧。奶冻甜甜的、喝一口就不苦了。"

可奈何在玩套路的这件事上，Arthit是真的怎么都占不了上风。

Kongphop就这么满脸得意的接过了Arthit的粉红奶冻，又直视着那人的眼眸将手中的杯子慢条斯理的转了个圈。下一秒这小子竟带着媚笑的在Arthit咬过的地方轻轻的吻了下后，才同Arthit这急速升温的耳廓一起的，将杯子里的奶冻狠狠的往口中灌了一大口。

"果然好甜。"唇边还留有着些粉色的奶冻，笑到露出一口大白牙的Kongphop真的是就差直接说出 '啊我好甜，你快点来吻我吧。'这种不负责任、又不计后果的话来了。

只是两个人并没能像我们所期待的那样，真的就伴着浴香二话不说的火光电石上一番。而是在各怀心事的喝完留有彼此唇印的饮料、又各自执拗的帮对方吹干湿漉漉的头发后，再一次的在员工们目瞪口呆的神情中穿着如出一辙的休闲服、并含着笑肩并着肩的走出了公司的大门。

接下来Kongphop自然是将人体贴至极的送到了公寓楼下，甚至上车时还两手空空的Arthit下车时还抱了满怀的零食便当。用那人的话来说便是，"下午的事害的你都没能吃饱，要是你不拿上这些再走的话、我怕是连做梦都会梦见Arthit饿肚子的。。"

你看，这根本就是哄小孩子的语气。

但不可否认，Arthit确实是很受用。就好像这些年无论这家伙再怎么惹自己生气，只要他摆出一副小狼狗的顺从姿态、再接二连三的来上些自己根本无法抵抗的糖衣炮弹，这最终啊、自己铁定是只剩下点头说好，任由那人将自己吃干抹净的份儿。

只是话说回来、Arthit确实是有些过于兴奋了。

兴奋到都快要忘记了这不过是个最多存在27天的平行世界、而墙壁上的摆钟也依旧在兢兢业业的逆时针旋转着，分秒未停。

当然了，Arthit也根本没能注意到手臂上那条原本只是稍微发红的伤口、竟不知何时变得有些暗红；而自家Kongphop方才为了接住自己而受了伤的脊背，却是太过反常的、滴血未流。

 

KA小小剧场：（before 27 days）

Kong ："嗷，暖暖～"  
Kong ："不是说不让你来陪我加班了么？"  
Arthit："怎么、你这是在办公室偷藏人了？！"  
Kong ："好我的暖暖，就是借我一百个胆子我也不敢啊。。我是怕你腰不舒服，想让你再歇歇嘛～"  
Arthit："......知道的话以后就给我节制一点。。"  
Kong ："哦。。。"  
Arthit："而且我不用猜就知道你这家伙肯定会把晚饭私自给我省了，回家又骗我说吃了一大堆。。"  
Kong ："暖暖。。。"  
Arthit："好啦我没凶你，过来吃饭吧。。"  
Kong ："暖暖～～～"  
Arthit："Kongphop你少来啊！！赶紧滚过来把饭给我吃了，吃完赶紧一弄我们就回家了。。"  
Kong ："可是我还饿着呢暖暖。。"  
Arthit："所以我给你带了晚饭来啊！！。。。"  
Kong ："我是说我好饿啊暖暖～。。"  
Arthit："Kongphop！！！"  
Kong ："那算了。。Kong不要吃晚饭了好了。。"  
Arthit："。。。。。。"

第二天早上：

员工A："哎西。。这百叶窗咋又是拉着的。。"  
员工B："我看我这文件还是别去签了，心塞。。"  
员工C："嗷我到底做错了什么！！怎么上个班从早到晚这狗粮就没有断的时候！！！"  
员工D："吃狗粮怎么了，多养眼的好不好～就是心疼我们暖总，这下午芭提雅还有个会要开呢！"  
员工E："呸就你知道的多，你怎么知道是暖总..～"  
员工D："来来来那咱压个注，我压100 


End file.
